A Violet Heart
by Loveableheart
Summary: A story of the Daughter of Luna L. and Viktor K. More of a first time practice story. More like 4 One-Shots.     .: I don't own Harry Potter :.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Presents

Henna breathed out and back in. She stroked her dark black hair and looked in the mirror at her deep purple eyes. She had on a purple shirt with spaghetti straps, some bands on her arms, a blue denim mini skirt, and some purple uggs. She examined her flawless face and pale skin. She was thin and perfect. She the faintest sign of freckles and had what her mum called, "A peach like complexion." It meant she had perfect skin that sparkled and never got a problem such as a zit. She was wearing her purple velvet chocker that had a silver pendent that had a smaller locket under it. Inside was her family. Her mom, her dad, her, and her baby sister.

Henna looked nothing like her mum. Her mum had pale skin like her and flawless skin too. That was about it except for their similar hourglass figure. Her mum had crimped bleach-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her little sister, Isabella, was a complete carbon copy of her mother, but at age 2.

Henna looked a lot her father but a lady and beautiful. Her father had the same black hair and pale skin. He had a fit body but was perfect like her mum. They got along perfectly and her mum had a long history.

"Ewww-Ohhhh!" Isabelle said as she crawled by the door. Henna laughed and found her best friend walking inside her big room.

"What's up?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"Just getting ready for school." Henna replied quietly walking over to Rose.

"Right. Hey, Lily and mum and Mrs. Ginny are down-stairs talking. Well, Lily is talking to mum. C'mon there all saying good-bye. Albus and James are down there talking with dad, Mr. Harry and your dad about Quidditch. Oh! Hugo got accepted to Durmstrang too. So, yeah." Rose told Henna. Lily was her other best friend. They had been best friends since they were born. Literally…They're 3 days apart each. Rose being the oldest, Lily being the second, and Henna the youngest.

"'Course." Henna said as they stomped down the stairs and onto the second level. The guys we're already down-stairs and loading the bags in the cars.

Lily whipped around and then ran and hugged Henna. Henna hugged her back tightly. "It's great to see you again!" Lily said.

"How was you're present?" Henna asked clasping her hands.

"Wicked! I loved it!" Lily replied grinning.

"And you?" Henna asked facing Rose.

"Of course! It was brilliant!" Rose replied.

Henna had given them both matching diaries that would talk back to you through ink. It had necklaces that opened them through charm. Henna pulled her purple charm. It was shaped like a broom. Lily pulled out her pink one and Rose pulled out her red one.

"Ready?" Henna's mother asked clutching a new edition of _Quibbler_.

"Of course luv." Henna's dad answered leading everyone out to the cars. Henna hopped inside her dad's car and buckled her seat-belt as her mother strapped Isabella into her baby car seat. Henna looked out the window.

'Hello!' Was written on the window with fog. Henna lowered the window and saw James standing there.

"Hey James." She said.

James had brown hair that was nicely cut and perfect. He had blue eyes that were deep and had hints of brown. His skin was pale and was a perfect fit shape. He used to have glasses but not anymore. He had a perfect face that was impossible to figure out.

"Hey. I really hope you get in Gryffindor." He said as his mother pulled him into his car. Henna waved bye to him.

Henna heard the rumble of her friend's parent's car and Lily's drove first, then Rose's, then her own. She watched as dust arose around the car as they pulled away from the Lovegood Manor.

She sighed and heard her baby sister giggling as Albus did peek-a-boo from the car ahead of them.

Henna pulled out her diary and put her key to it. They diary glowed then flipped open.

_Dear Diary,_

_As my first entry I'll tell you about me and where I'm going. I'm an 11 year old girl. My name is Henna Violet Lovegood. My mom's last name is Lovegood but we kept her last name instead of my dad's. My dad's last name is Krum. Anyway, not that I care, but I'm a Pure-Blood. Well, mom says it's not that it's something not to be proud of, but it's not bad to be Muggle Born or A pure-blood. I have no idea but __that __means but if it's good, then alright. My favorite color is Violet. It's a little ironic, with it being my middle name and all, but I think that's why I like it… Anyway, we've just left my house, Lovegood Manor, and we're coming to The Train Station. I'm going to Hogwarts! Mummy said that when Isabella gets old enough, she's going to The Bobaton's School for Ladies. It's a wizard school just for girls. I was offered to go there, but I wanted to go to Hogwarts with Rose, Lily, and James. Albus and Hugo are going too! Daddy was thrilled about us going to those schools. Daddy went to Durmstrang. It's a school just for boys. Mum said that she's expecting a baby boy Dad was really exited and has a room ready and everything! Oh well, he said that Igor will be thrilled. Igor Kokroff if the Headmaster at Durmstrang. My godparents are Mrs. Ginny and Mr. Harry. My sisters are Mr. Bill and Mrs. Fleur. My brother's will probably be Mr. Ron and Mrs. Hermione. Oh well, we're here! Next entry will be at Hogwarts! __ I'm so exited!_

_Forever,_

_Henna…_

Henna wrote as she closed her journal and locked it. She stuffed into her bag and then hopped from the car. Her father was picking up Isabella as she giggled and he tickled her stomach. Henna un-loaded her luggage from the back of the car as her mother found her ticket. Henna smiled at her parents as she pushed the cart a bit. Her bat looked around and then hung himself upside down and wrapped up in his wings.

"Now, I love you!" Her mother said kissing her on the fore-head. "I want you to be alright at school. So, remember, keep you're wand with you… don't let kids pick on you and look out for Gnargels!" She said hugging Henna.

"I will." Henna laughed.

"Hey sweetie. I want you to write every week! I'll come to every game that you play in! Remember, we love you." Her father kissing her on her fore-head and hugging her.

"Don't worry, I will. But, what if I don't get picked for the team?" Henna asked.

"Don't worry… you will. Plus… mw and your mother got you this… and this…" Her father said as her mum handed him two packages which he handed to Henna.

Henna opened the small one first. She gasped. _Tales of Beetle and the Bard.—__**with commentary from Albus Dumbledore. **_It was the Limited Edition!

"Open the next one!" Her mother ordered smiling and hugging her father.

Henna tucked her new book under her arm and opened up the big one. She gasped and grinned as she held the item. It was a Cherry Wood Broom with Willow Tree sticks and Golden Thread Ties.

She bounced up and hugged her parents.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said.

"You deserved it." Her father said.

"Now, you go to Hogwarts and you get on that Quidditch Team!" Her mother said smiling wider.

"I will!" Henna answered.

A clock chimed on her mother's watch. "Three minutes 'till the train leaves. You better go sweetie. But we'll write to you and send you things. And… We always love you." Her mother said.

Henna nodded and hugged them harder and kissed Isabella on the cheek.

"Love you! Bye!" She said as she ran through the wall with her luggage. She sat her presents on the cart too and clutched her ticket as she stepped onto the train and looked around at the carts. She saw Teddy, James, and Albus, laughing in one. They all waved at her as she walked by and waved back. About 11 carts later she saw Lily, Rose, and another girl. Henna opened the door and sat her luggage on a shelf and sat down beside Lily.

"Hey guys." Henna said.

"Hey." Rose said.

"'Sup." Said Lily.

Lily had straight auburn hair and green eyes. She had pale skin and some freckles. She had an hourglass figure and a perfect face.

Rose had some-what curly brown hair and blue eyes. Her eyes shone gray. She had an hourglass figure too and had pale skin. She had some freckles.

The other girl had straight black hair, pale skin, no freckles, perfect skin, black eyes, and hourglass figure.

"Hello… I'm Chang." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"Chang had no where to sit. Her mom was friends with my parents, and yours, and yours." Rose said.

"Cool. Who's you're mom?" I asked.

"Cho." She said. Henna's mother had mentioned Cho a few times.

"Cool" Henna repeated. A whistle sounded and the train lurched fore-ward. Smoke billowed by the windows of the red and black old 30's train. _The Hogwarts Express _was its name.

Henna turned her head as they rushed toward the window and looked and waved at the many parent's. Henna spotted her own and shouted, "Bye!" To them and waved and heard Isabella giggling and waving her small little fist with a pacifier in it. Henna laughed and watched as the train pulled out from the station and into the bright light and she saw trees running by the windows in brown and green blurs. The noise died down and the train became fairly quite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express Ride

"So, how about we Snaps." Chang offered pulling out her Snaps deck.

"Sure." They all said in Unisom. They all laid down on the floor as Chang gave each 10 cards and put the remaining 40 in a pile in the middle of them.

"Have any three's?" Henna asked.

Chang smiled and handed Henna her two three's. Lily laughed as she handed Henna hers.

"Go Find." Rose said happily.

Henna reached and grabbed a card from the extra pile. "Please be a three…" She said. She slowly turned the card over.

_5. Shoot._ She thought but didn't say it to out-loud.

"Any 4's?" Rose asked.

"Go Find." Henna and Chang said in Unisom."

Lily reluctantly handed over her 4. Rose slipped 2 cards from the pile and then flipped them over, grinned, then put them in her hand.

"Any 5's?" Lily asked.

Henna groaned and handed over her 5 card. Lily handed over two of her cards and Chang slowly gave up hers.

Lily beamed and put the 5 5's down on the floor in a fan fashion with the number's facing up. "Snaps." She said. 5 snaps went off as the card sparked. The 4 girls laughed and smiled as the snaps and sparks died down.

"Any 3's?" Henna asked smiling sheepishly.

"Ugh!" Rose said handing her a card.

Henna laid down the cards in a fan with the numbers facing up, the girls repeated what happened with Lily's cards.

"Got any 1's?" Rose asked. Henna handed her three of her cards. Rose smiled.

"Go Find." Lily and Chang said in Unisom smiling. Rose got two cards from the stack again.

Soon they finished the game and sat back in their seats. "I'm bored." Lily said sitting upside down.

"Me too." Henna agreed. Rose pulled out her diary and began to write.

A jiggling came from the hall. Henna hopped up and opened the cart door. An elderly lady outside was pushing a cart full of sweets. Henna licked her lips. "Trolley art." She called to her friends. They all got up and filed into the hall.

"Anything from the Trolley dears?" She asked happily, smiling.

"Two Pumpkin Passies please." Rose said. She handed the lady 4 gold coins and she handed her two Pumpkin Passies. She handed on to Chang.

"I'll have a Licorice Wand. Thank-you" Lily asked handing her a gold coin. The lady handed her the Licorice Wand and Rose re-entered the cart.

"Um, one bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans please." Henna asked handing her 3 coins. The lady gave her the Beans and continued down the hall saying, "Anything from the Trolley?"

Henna sat down and closed the door to the cart. Chang had finished half of her Pumpkin Passie, Rose was gnawing on the end of the end of Licorice Wand and Henna was opening her Every Flavor Beans Bag. She popped on in her mouth that was red and tasted like straw-berries. She smiled and then she got one in her mouth that was white. She slowly swallowed it and then tasted a foul taste. Like earwax.

"Gross!" Henna shouted at the after-taste.

"Hah. My brother once got Vomit." Rose laughed. Henna giggled and Lily and Chang smiled.

"Well I'm a' 'gonna get my robes on… We'll be arriving soon." Henna announced sitting her Every Flavor Beans down and getting down her robes.

"Me too." The rest of the cart said as they grabbed their luggage. Chang pulled the shades down and locked the door.

The each took off their clothes and changed into a white puff shirt, a short gray skit, and white socks with gray rims. They put on a gray tie and put on thin black robes that would be replaced with a colored on later. They put on their black shoes and then brushed their hair.

The train soon lurched to a stop as it dark.

"We're here." Henna announced sitting up and un-locking the door to the mass flooding of future students.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hogwarts.

Henna lowered her luggage and threw herself out into the crowd. She walked quickly and tried to avoid walking into someone else. She put her bat in front of her to protect him, but her friends had been pulled back and rushed ahead of the crowd.

"Form a line! Peeves! Stop water ballooning those students! Don't you throw that!" A professor shouted. Suddenly someone cackled and Henna felt water explode over her and 18 other students. She sputtered water and yanked her hood up. There was no time to stop and even think. She maneuvered her way to a thinner line and continued o be stopped by a huge man.

He looked half-giant, had a grayish beard, musty old tattered clothes a dusty leather jacket and a plump tummy with a belt on it and a happy, old, round face. "First years this way!" He boomed. Beside him was a gray dog that was large and had laps around his mouth. He had large teeth under them and looked at us through small, old, and black eyes, warily. He seemed to nudge the large man. Suddenly the large man jerked his head down and looked at Henna. Henna found Rose and Lily at her sides. Chang was in front of her and Teddy, James, Albus, and Albus were behind them and looking at him.

"Well, I know you lot… You look just like your father Albus… James, I haven't seen you since you were a baby! Awww… Lily, you are still as beautiful as your mother… Rose, you have you're mothers smart I'll bet… Henna, you're as lovely as you're mum, and little Chang. Last time I saw 'yer you was just a dinky little 'ting…" He said. Suddenly Henna remembered.

"Hagrid?" She asked. The large man nodded.

"Oh, yes. You got you're mothers memory too… I taught you're parents. All of 'yer. Bright children they were, maybe not Ron, but still… Awww… You all look just like them… Oh, I'll see you kids in class, hang on… ATTENTOIN, FIRST YEARS ARE TO FOLLOW ME!" He said a bit loud.

Lots of kids came up as Hagrid led all the first years down a stone path and to boats. "8 a boat! Don't touch the lanterns!" He boomed.

Henna scrambled to find a boat out in front with Lily, Rose, Chang, and some other girls.. They all rested down into the seats and the boats filled up started to move with Hagrid in front of all them. They came out into water where they couldn't touch the bottom and the boats moved a bit faster by magic.

Henna looked down and saw their lantern reflecting light upon the glossy black water. She looked down and she could have sworn she saw a tail with a girl attached. Mer-people were rumored to live in the lake around Hogwarts… She put the idea away and looked at the murky water and touched her hand to it. It felt thick and could. She pulled her hound out and watched as they approached land. The boat bumped some rocks and the students followed Hagrid up and soon to the Grand Doors of Hogwarts. It was a huge castle and was totally made of marble. It was magical looking.

The doors creaked open. They were huge and a 100 foot giant could fit through the doors without bending his head! The ceiling caved down and became lower inside. About 40 feet up or maybe 30. Marble torch pits lined the wall as the marble floor reflected their image. The walked up a large staircase. An elderly lady wearing a green robe, she had a pendent that had a red stone in it. She had a green hat that pointed up and curved back. Large Irish feathers stuck up from the rim from a silk rope around the hat. She was lightly tapping a scroll upon her hand and looked at the students.

She nodded towards Hagrid and focused her beady yet soft and beautiful eyes on the students. "Hello. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm only known as Professor McGonagall to you… I'm head of Gryffindor and also the first year Transfigurations teacher. In a few moments, you will walk through these doors, and be sorted into you're house. You will talk little and saw nothing… Here we go…" She said as a door maybe 20 feet up cracked open and she pushed it further.

Inside were four tables and a giant room! Students packed the seats and large fire bowls hung on the sides of the all. Straight ahead wad a three step stage, a long table, and behind this was large windows from wall to wall. On the sides of the room were two grand fireplaces. A stool was in front of the table with a old beaten, brownish, faded, hat.

_That must be the Sorting Hat! _Henna thought looking at it. She looked at he three friends, then back at the hat. She noticed James sitting at a table in the middle left. Albus was there too and so was Teddy.

McGonagall tapped the hat and it looked up. It had folds for eyes and another one for a mouth. It opened its mouth and began to sing:

After I was done, all the students clapped. "Now, I will call you're name, you will sit on the stool and I will set this Sorting Hat on you. It will say you're house and you will go to the table. No changing houses either. Aria Aaron." McGonagall said. The girl cautiously got onto the stool and the hat closed its eyes. "Huffelpuff!" It shouted. The girl grinned and ran over to a cheering table. She went to the table that Hugo and Sam were at.

After about 150 kids, Henna heard, "Chang Diggory!" Chang stepped up and onto the stool. "Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted. Change sighed and smiled as she ran to the table middle right. Then about another 75 and she heard, "Rose Granger!" Then, "Ravenclaw!" Rose smiled and ran to the table and sat down with Chang.

Soon, after about 450 students or so, Henna hear, "Henna Lovegood!" She gulped and slowly edged toward the stool. She grudgingly hooped up onto the old stool. She closed her eyes as she felt the old being placed on her. "Hmmm… Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Slytherin perhaps? Hmmm… Smart, Bravery, and Slyness…" Henna heard the hat saying. She opened her eyes to find some student whispering and looking at her confused. McGonagall looked at her and looked calm but confused. "Hmmm… Gryffindor!" It finally said. Henna exhaled happily and hopped off the stool and down the steps. She went over to a cheering table and sat with Albus, James, and Teddy.

Soon, Lily was called. It was a toss-up from Huffelpuff and Gryffindor, but she got in Gryffindor. Henna smiled to her as she sat down at the table beside her. After all 900 new kids were sorted, McGonagall gave a speech and then food appeared at the table. Henna grabbed a turkey leg, some salad, a goblet of pumpkin juice, and some other good things.

"Woo Hoo! Go Gryffindor!" Lily said to Henna.

Henna laughed. "Yeah… I'm sooo happy we're with you guys!"

James and Albus looked at them. "Yeah." Albus said. "Too bad Rose and Chang aren't." He said. Henna nodded.

"Hey, Henna, are you gonna' try out for Quidditch? You're mom was the seeker for Ravenclaw before and after Mrs. Cho was." James asked spooning in some corn.

"Eh… I don't know Maybe." She said.

"Please!" He begged.

"Maybe!" Henna laughed. She finished off her turkey leg and looked over at the Slytherin table. "Why are they making fun of us?" She asked seeing a few pointing to their table and laughing and making snarky jokes like, "Their not lions!" or "Kittens is more like it!" or "Gryffindorks!" or "Why are they all stupid? I thought that was Huffelpuff's job!" Henna rubbed arm a little offended yet a little angry.

Jams scowled at them. "Slytheridiots hate… Gryffindor and Slytherin houses are not friends. Like Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff aren't friends. Just ignore it… They'll be sorry when we beat their Snake butts at the cup this year!" James said angrily stabbing some pork.

"Rose said somebody names Scorpius was sorted their and just to ignore him…" Lily said drinking some Magical Mead. Henna sighed and began to eat again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Night

Henna walked with the giant crowd around the wall of The Great Hall and to the left. The crowd went some steps. All the Slytherin's departed straight; their common room was down by the dungeons. The students looked up. Changing staircases drifted above the 30 story floors. They turned left again and began up the first one that was permanently against the wall. They continued up and the Huffelpuff's left to floor number 15. They departed through a yellow door that led to a long hallway lined with torch pits. Soon the Ravenclaw's left to their floor at the 25th. Henna said good-bye to Rose and Chang. That one was a large open hall that led outside. Soon at floor 30, Henna, James, Lily, Albus, and Teddy and many others left into a pair of stairs.

They continued up and came to a wide circular room. A portrait of a large lady was there. She looked from the 1800's or so. "Wattle-Bird." A Seventh year said. "That's the password, until next month. Remember it. Without it, you can't get in…" He said. The portrait nodded and then swung open to reveal and open passage-way. All the Gryffindor's walked in.

Henna gasped as she looked around. The wall was lined with carved and colored tapestries; there was a small alcove to the left with a large window. There was a small yet wide hallway of stone in the beginning with a chest and a few other things. When you got to the scarlet carpet and turned right, there was a stone fireplace. Then parallel from the fireplace was a red cherry-wood couch. Then beside that, turned to facing you when you turned was another couch, looking the same. In the alcove was a desk with two chairs and a Wizard Chess Game set up. There was a large book-case and a large table with chairs behind the couches plus another window and an open way to another room. Directly behind was a spiral marble staircase with part of it hidden. Above that and clear was a hall that led from one way to another.

"Girls to left and boys to the right up-stairs. Light's out is at 10:00 sharp and there is no time for light's out on the week-end except for Sunday." The older boy said. Soon the Gryffindor's spread out and just walked around and played games. Henna walked into the second room. It was a dome. It had large windows in it that had long red curtains, some book-shelves, a few tables, some chairs, another fire-place, and couches. Henna looked at the beautiful rooms

"Nice place." Lily said.

"It is." Teddy answered.

"So, guess what?" James asked Henna.

"Huh?" Henna asked.

"It has this lion thing that if you use a spell on the fire it comes out! I'm learning it this year. It happens in every common room. Maybe the Ravenclaw's is as cool as ours… the Slytheridiots room is in the dungeons, plus it's under the black lake! The Huffelpuff's is near the Green house overlook. There are plants everywhere!" James said.

"I want to go look up-stairs!" Lily said as she pulled Henna and ran up the stairs and to the left. She opened the heavy wooden door and strode inside. Inside was a circular room with 5 beds. Each one was a one person canopy. It was a scarlet sheet, a crimson quilt, a burgundy top blanket, and a white pillow. The under-side of a sheet was white also. The curtains of the canopy were scarlet too.

"Whoa! Cool! Wait, who are our room-mates?" Henna asked claiming the bed straight across from the door. The one next to it on the right, Lily claimed.

"That, would me. Well, one of them." Said a voice. Henna and Lily whirled around. There was a girl with bleach blonde hair, pale skin, and brown eyes staring at them. She was very pretty.

"Oh! Hello. I'm Henna and this Lily." Henna said smiling to her.

"Hi. I'm Miriam. Nice to meet you!" She said. Waving.

Henna smiled and then watched as Lily and Miriam carried on a conversation. She hopped on her bed and decided to take the chance. She pulled out her diary and wet her quill. She lifted the quill and began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_So, it's my first night here at Hogwarts! I love it! I'm in Gryffindor! This place rules! Only the Slytherin call us Gryffindorks… I hate that. We call them Slytheridiots! __ Pretty funny right? Anyway, Rose and Chang were sorted into Ravenclaw. Me and Lily are here in Gryffindor. We're with Albus, James, and Teddy. James wants me to try out for Quidditch, but I don't know, right? I can't wait until I have my first day of classes! It'll be so much fun! I just met a girl too, her name is Miriam. She seems pretty nice. Can't wait to write again!_

_Forever,_

_Henna…_

Henna closed her diary slowly and sat up. She watched as Miriam came over. She hopped up onto the bed as her white hair splayed out onto her back. Soon she fell asleep without any other word, holding her diary.


End file.
